


падение

by named_Juan



Series: jaywalkers/Беспечные пешеходы [16]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8951920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/named_Juan/pseuds/named_Juan
Summary: — Не знаю, все ли здесь в курсе, — продолжает Химуро, пока Котаро суетливо пытается достать камеру, а посетители в кафе переговариваются и хихикают, — но ваш драгоценный управляющий поет лучше, чем я когда-нибудь научусь. Вы же хотите послушать?О подгоревшем печенье, умных архитекторах и бюро находок Цукишимы Кея.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8132191) by [Batman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batman/pseuds/Batman). 



— ЧТО, — говорит Котаро, тыкая шариковой ручкой в лежащую рядом подушку-НЛО, — НЕ ТАК С “Без слов”?

Падает снег. В начале января так же промозгло, как — блин! — как было в декабре, но с бонусом в виде чертовски холодного ветра и снега. Котаро от этого буквально на стенку готов лезть, потому что вот сейчас он сидит на белой простыне Ойкавы, и размытое пятно солнечного света согревает ему колени даже сквозь джинсы, но как только нужно будет выходить, придется что-нибудь на себя надевать. И это просто глупо: носить одновременно темные очки и куртку, вот и все. Они же не в горах. Они в квартире Ойкавы. И тому есть причина.

Верный своему слову — как и во всех остальных случаях, начиная с “Я точно завалю этот предмет” и заканчивая “Я съем эту пиццу целиком за пятнадцать минут” — Котаро пришел на порог Геккона Тоору, дабы искать божественного провидения в выборе темы для своего проекта. Ну, насколько поиск божественного провидения вообще похож на самый ужасный в его жизни (“На этой неделе”, — вклинивается Савамура) нервный срыв, а рептилия между тем спокойно отдыхает в своем аквариуме.

— Говорю в последний раз, — вещает Ойкава, втапливая кнопку пробела на клавиатуре. Ойкава из тех конченных придурков, которые лепят картинки на свои клавиатуры. Котаро не знает, как объяснить, ну такие стикеры, которые клеятся на клавиши, и прочая фигня. Ойкава, как и положено выпендрежнику, чью специализацию никто не знает, налепил “Звездную Ночь” Ван Гога — именно то, что должно быть на клавиатуре у каждого мажора и выпендрежника. — “Без слов”? Да это как футболка от эйч-энд-эм.

Котаро запускает в Ойкаву бумажным шариком; тот с рефлексами собаки, каждый день гоняющейся за фрисби, без труда ловит и бросает обратно в Котаро. Котаро ловит не то чтобы без труда, но определенно ловит. Глазом.

— Что не так с “Без слов”? — спрашивает он. — Оно же реально без слов. То есть настолько без слов, насколько умеют Тецу и Цукки.

— Хорошо, но я вот о чем, — говорит с пола Савамура и поднимает руку. Он лежит на спине, спрятав лицо под раскрытым учебником. Кое-кто мог бы сравнить его с пресловутой губкой, впитывающей знания прямо в мозг, но Котаро почти уверен: если приложить к лицу две страницы теории мальтузианства и надеяться, что оно само впитается, учебе это никак не поможет. — Это же наш кампус, а не какой-то другой, правильно?

— Вот именно это я и хочу сказать, — поддакивает Ойкава и снова лупит по пробелу. Котаро искренне считает, что люди, которые так печатают — без всякого уважения к техническому прогрессу и тем, кто изобрел клавиатуру и прочий хлам, чтобы подобные Ойкаве могли постить в интернет всякую фигню о том, как они любят, ну скажем, вафли… так вот, Котаро считает, что таким людям необходимы ноутбуки с усиленной кнопкой пробела. Кстати, возможно, кнопки пробела и так специально усиливаются. Нужно спросить Акааши, он наверняка знает. — Слушай, я понимаю, ты хочешь, чтобы оно было все такое в тонах сепии, романтичное и так далее, но Куроо заслонил этого дрища от кошачьих когтей собственным лицом! Мне кажется, даже Ушиджима на такое не способен.

Ладно, возможно, Котаро выбрал не самый простой и традиционный семестровый проект. С другой стороны, Котаро вообще нечасто выбирает простые и традиционные способы — жить, заводить бойфрендов-инженеров, есть пиццу. Принимая все это во внимание, текущую ситуацию можно рассматривать как очередной трюк дрессировщика.

В итоге идея, которую придумали они с Акааши при периодическом участии вскинутых бровей Сугавары, состоит в следующем: все фотографии, которые он отснял, нужно расположить в хронологическом порядке и представить без комментариев в духе той запредельной фигни, которую вечно выдает какой-нибудь засранец в их группе и от которой у препода загораются глаза. Котаро таким засранцем еще ни разу не был, а ведь он уже на третьем курсе. Так что сейчас или никогда. И еще Котаро очень хочется отправить в снапчат завистливую физиономию Конохи.

Одна маленькая проблемка заключается в том, что, хотя Котаро способен заметить гораздо больше, чем фотоаппарат, основную мысль необходимо выразить именно с помощью фотоаппарата. А лишь немногие фотографии, которые удается сделать Котаро, говорят сами за себя; неважно, виновата ли пугающая способность Куроо сохранять бесстрастное лицо или не менее потрясающее умение Цукки без всякого предупреждения показать фак. Ему нужно что-то еще. Например, название, чтобы свести все воедино, или тема, которая объяснила бы, почему эти фотографии совсем ничего не объясняют.

И вот, когда он впервые в своей горемычной жизни действительно позарез нуждается в совете Геккона Тоору, ничего не происходит.

— Слушай, — говорит Савамура, — не то чтобы я разбирался в фотографии или романтике…

— Или менеджменте…

— Захлопнись. Я лишь хочу сказать, что они — твои друзья. Ты не должен выставлять их на всеобщее обозрение.

И это возвращает Котаро на землю. Он прищуривается и кивает бледно-желтому пятну света на простыне. Это правда. Но до середины марта, срока сдачи работы, осталось всего два месяца, и Котаро начинает серьезно паниковать. А еще он принял решение — всего пару недель назад, на той ужасной вечеринке у Савамуры — сказал себе, что в этом году возьмет себя за жопу. И взял, но все равно постоянно слетает с катушек.

Ну да ладно. Если один аэропорт не принимает, надо запросить посадку в другом.

— В _Le Petit Косяк_? — спрашивает он. Савамура согласно стонет и снимает двумя пальцами — будто тот заразный — учебник с лица, а Ойкава снова лупит по пробелу. — Пошли в _Le Petit Косяк_.

*

Хитока поправляет шапочку, натягивая ее поглубже на уши, и поворачивается к духовке. Вообще-то она не любит плохо отзываться о чем-либо, даже если это мелочь и она не то чтобы плохо отзывается, просто недостаточно хорошо. Но если честно, Хитока не очень любит январь — по сравнению с декабрем, во всяком случае. Если подумать, январь должен быть более жизнерадостным, чем декабрь, потому что новый год и новое начало, и у нее всегда заготовлен красивый календарь с отмеченными важными датами и новые рецепты на каждую неделю. Но несмотря на то, что январь всегда приносит с собой новую надежду, в декабре есть какой-то особый уют — словно ты жил в старом году так долго, что теперь знаешь его вдоль и поперек и готов с улыбкой сказать “до свидания”. С этой точки зрения та же самая зима, которая была комфортной и вызывала смех в декабре, в январе кажется менее дружелюбной. И еще в декабре Хитока не стала бы вздыхать из-за того, что приходится надевать шапку даже в помещении, а сейчас вздыхает — потому что январь. Еще и волосы отросли ниже плеч, а она не любит убирать их под шапочку, и они так и лезут в лицо, и вообще пора бы прокрасить корни.

 **Мацуока [16:19]**  
первое свидание: le petit дельфин! ˃◡ ˂◞♡

 **Я [16:21]**  
(●´□`)♡ Конечно приходи! Хочу посмотреть на него!

Несмотря на два фальстарта после праздников, университет набирает обороты. Хитока очень скучает по маме — больше, чем ожидала; она вроде бы и привыкла, что большую часть времени ее нет рядом, но почему-то в университете это ощущается иначе, особенно после праздников. Возможно, это одна из причин, почему Хитока не в восторге от января, но ей все же восемнадцать, она живет сама по себе и понимает, что все меняется. Опять же тогда, в старшей школе, она не была занята на работе, а теперь вот надевает варежки-прихватки и достает противни с гигантским печеньем, размышляя обо всем на свете — от температуры за окном до маленьких белых лабрадоров. Но ни в коем случае не о каком-то конкретном маленьком белом лабрадоре, потому что это было бы несправедливо по отношению к другим маленьким белым лабрадорам. У Хитоки нет причин думать о конкретных белых маленьких лабрадорах или о волонтерах в желтых свитерах, которые этих лабрадоров кормят.

Учеба. Ее много, и работы много, и волосы отросли, и печенье пригорает. Ну хотя бы все проекты делаются вовремя, и обнимательная карьера Хинаты набирает обороты: коллекция полароидных снимков на его стене растет день ото дня. Не то чтобы Хитока плохо думала о Хинате — особенно о Хинате! — но глядя на эту стену, сразу становится понятно, что он — один из самых низкорослых ребят в…

Печенье пригорает! Хитока взвизгивает и подскакивает к духовке, кривясь при виде темно-коричневых вкраплений того, что должно быть кусочками белого шоколада. 

Снаружи доносятся громкие голоса: кажется, Химуро-сан спорит о чем-то с Изуки-саном, и от этого чувствуешь себя почти как дома. “Гранродео” выставляет аппаратуру для вечера, и если Хитока поторопится и отправит новую порцию печенья в духовку вовремя, то как раз успеет застать их вступление, а это обязательно поднимет ей настроение. Не то чтобы оно было не на высоте, но поднять еще никогда не мешает.

 **Ямагучи [16:34]**  
добрый день… у тебя смена?

Поднять настроение никогда и никому не мешает, потому что никто не может постоянно поддерживать его на высшей отметке, кроме разве что Бокуто-сана или Хинаты. Да и они, скорее всего, не умеют. Так просто не бывает. Это одна из вещей, свойственных любому нормальному человеку, работает он или делает что-то — неважно, печенье или карьеру. К концу дня — или обеденного времени — Хитока приходит к выводу, что самый простой и безопасный способ поднять себе настроение — это оставаться здесь, в _“Le Petit Хвостике»_.

 **Я [16:39]**  
Добрый день! Да! ✿

 **Ямагучи [16:40]**  
о, хорошо. тогда скоро увидимся  
**Ямагучи [16:42]**  
✿

В конце концов она все же пропускает вступление “Гранродео”, но бас отчетливо слышно даже на кухне, так что это не так уж важно. И когда она наконец выходит в зал, вытирая руки полотенцем, то оборачивается к двери, возможно, ожидая увидеть кое-кого, но тут же забывает об этом, потому что вместо этого кое-кого в дверях появляются красные косы Мацуоки и новый свитер, купленный ею на Рождество. Хитока, может, и хотела бы сказать, что отвлеклась на появление подруги, но вообще-то просто застыла, разглядывая ее парня.

В его защиту можно сказать, что Ирокез-сан в своем блейзере выглядит великолепно. И Хитока сама виновата, что выронила полотенце. И определенно виновата, что оно так и лежит у ее ног до тех пор, пока следом в дверях не появляется Ямагучи.

*

Падает снег.

Об аэродромах приписки можно сказать одно: это аэродромы приписки. Котаро всегда чувствует себя гораздо свободнее, переступая порог оного, хотя порой ощущение недолговечно. И, честно говоря, один из способов Котаро справляться с превратностями судьбы — уцепиться за первые пять секунд полной гармонии и согласия с собой, а потом начать сначала. Если уж сумел урвать для себя эти пять секунд, значит, сможешь снова.

Химуро приветствует их появление обеими руками — ладони затянуты в перчатки с обрезанными пальцами — и поет что-то незнакомое; название Котаро спросит у него позже. Акааши уже у стойки, на экране лэптопа — сегодняшняя программа, шарф все еще обмотан вокруг шеи, волосы слегка растрепаны: один из тридцати шести тысяч его образов, которые так любит Котаро. Напротив Куроо распаковывает коробки с кондитерской обсыпкой и сурово оглядывает содержимое.

Зал еще не заполнен, но народу ровно столько, чтобы вызвать у Котаро улыбку. Иногда среди шума и гама удивительно хорошо работается. Хотя ему как-то поставили на вид, что по вопросу создания подходящей рабочей атмосферы следует помолчать, раз он слушает американский духовой хаус, пока готовится к семестровым. Потому что американский духовой хаус — это вообще несуществующий жанр.

Зимой _Le Petit Рок_ снаружи всегда выглядит немного размыто, словно в дымке. Котаро наблюдает это уже третью зиму подряд и привык. Создается впечатление, будто туман обтекает кафе со всех сторон так, что пробивающийся сквозь желтый свет в окнах кажется мутным и рассеянным. Но этот теплый свет разгоняет холод и оживляет место, делая его похожим на маленький сундучок домашнего уюта в приглушенном океане января. Даже если дымка проникает через двери, все остальное отсекается, оставаясь снаружи. Уличные фонари кажутся далекими, хотя до них всего пара шагов, машина Куроо выглядит так, словно не покидала парковку несколько лет.

Солнце начинает садиться. Не то чтобы это когда-нибудь беспокоило Котаро. Косые лучи подчеркивают цвет глаз Акааши, и, находясь так близко, Бокуто может лишь смотреть, не отрываясь.

— Серьезно, — говорит Ойкава, пока они устраиваются на своих обычных местах за стойкой возле Акааши, и тот коротко склоняет голову, чтобы Котаро мог оставить неловкий поцелуй на его скуле. Ладно, с учетом всего, Котаро действительно как-то особенно мягко относится к барным стульям, и это смешно, потому что они-то нет. Они — не мягкие, вот. Он уже третий год перманентно спорит об этом с Куроо, но тот наотрез отказывается заменить их на что-то более приятное, хотя за это время стильные белые плоскости, вероятно, нанесли такой непоправимый ущерб копчику Котаро, что можно было бы подать в суд. Но лояльность есть лояльность, и самое классное в _Le Petit Скейтборде_ — что заведение работает до последнего клиента и в нем есть все, от эспрессо до водки; а пить водку где-нибудь на улице — это совсем не то же самое. Да и эспрессо тоже, потому что тогда нельзя заглянуть на кухню и поругаться с Яку. — Савамура, я знаю, тебе нравится, что на фоне неудачника Бокуто твоя провальная жизнь кажется весьма успешной, но ты же в курсе, что ты подкаблучник?

Даже Акааши улыбается.

Из кухни появляется Ячи, и Котаро встречает ее улыбкой, но она не замечает, глядя на входную дверь так, словно та должна наброситься на нее с топором. Поэтому Котаро прослеживает ее взгляд и фыркает.

— Понятия не имею, о чем ты говоришь, — холодно замечает Савамура. — Это мне следовало бы поставить под вопрос твои интеллектуальные способности после того, как ты не поверил мне про фигурку Саске.

— Определенно следовало бы, — говорит Ойкава замогильным голосом. — Это вообще-то была последняя капля. Я больше не могу считать вкус Сугавары безупречным. Твоя футболка тому подтверждение.

— Кстати, да, — говорит Куроо, закончив ежедневное сражение с дурацкой кондитерской посыпкой. — Когда я все это увидел на вечеринке, то был готов поверить, будто Сугавара действительно купил ту фигурку.

— И возвращаясь к вечеринке, — говорит Котаро, показывая на двери. Танака с третьей попытки сумел разместить на вешалке пальто своей рыжеволосой девушки, а за его спиной, дожидаясь очереди, стоит веснушчатый плюшевый мишка Цукки. Кажется, его зовут Ямагучи. — Жаль, здесь нет Асахи, Савамура. Он мог бы прикрыть тебя, хотя вот он-то как раз знает наверняка, когда…

— Слушай, — шипит Савамура, — я терплю тебя только из-за твоих связей. Дождетесь, я вас прикончу.

— Ой, он нас прикончит. Он прикончит нас фигуркой Саске, которую его бойфренд…

— Итак, — вдруг перебивает Химуро, и Котаро аж подпрыгивает, потому что это было сказано в микрофон, — я бы хотел пригласить сюда особого гостя.

Котаро вопросительно вскидывает бровь на Куроо, но тот лишь выпячивает нижнюю губу и пожимает плечами, оборачиваясь к Химуро. А тот, оказывается, смотрит с широкой улыбкой на Куроо, и тогда Котаро складывает два и два — и вот это просто обидно, потому что он на целых две секунды опаздывает со своим ликующим гиканьем.

— О, нет-нет, — говорит Куроо, хотя Ойкава уже соскочил со стула и выталкивает его из-за прилавка. — Слушай, Химуро…

— Не знаю, все ли здесь в курсе, — продолжает Химуро, пока Котаро суетливо пытается достать камеру, а посетители в кафе что-то бормочут и хихикают, — но ваш драгоценный управляющий поет лучше, чем я когда-нибудь научусь. Вы же хотите послушать?

— КОНЕЧНО! — хором орут Котаро и Савамура, немедленно забыв о своей перепалке ради редкой возможности хотя бы раз в год поглумиться над Куроо. Котаро уже хохочет, наклонившись вперед и стараясь не выронить камеру. Конечно, он подразумевал не совсем это, когда шел сюда, чтобы все обдумать, но дуракам везет.

Куроо затевает символическую схватку с Ойкавой, но вскоре, когда зал громко соглашается с Химуро, сдается. Качая головой, он делает широкий шаг к сцене, стягивает через голову белый фартук и бросает его за динамиком. К концу рабочего дня Куроо обычно обляпывается с ног до головы, и сейчас Котаро благодарит судьбу, что футболка под красной фланелевой рубашкой не замызгана пятнами; у него бы не хватило духу это редактировать, а пятна на видео смотрятся не очень эстетично. Дуракам везет.

— Хорошо, хорошо, — говорит Куроо, жмурясь, и улыбается, когда Химуро отступает от стойки с микрофоном. Он подходит ближе, обхватывает микрофон ладонью и улыбается залу. — Во-первых, спасибо тебе, Химуро, что толкнул под автобус. 

Дуракам везет. Когда-то, несколько лет назад, когда кафе только строилось, какой-то засранец-архитектор, которому Котаро сейчас хочет послать букет цветов, решил, что вход не будет видно от сцены, а вот наоборот — очень даже. Котаро никогда раньше не обращал внимания на эту мелочь — до сегодняшнего вечера, но, возможно, именно за этим он здесь. Фишка аэропорта приписки в том, что ты не замечаешь каких-то вещей до одного прекрасного момента, а потом уже просто не можешь их развидеть.

Фишка в том, что в мире действительно есть какие-то силы, которым Котаро сейчас очень хочет послать букет цветов.

Потому что когда Куроо отворачивается к Химуро, чтобы сказать, что он сейчас будет исполнять, дверь открывается, а Куроо не видит этого и не слышит.

И когда Куроо набирает в грудь воздуха и говорит: 

— Итак, это для одного парня, которого, к моей огромной радости, сейчас здесь нет, — Котаро очень-очень хочет послать этим силам букет цветов, потому что дуракам везет.

Цукки, снимая куртку, замер на полпути; он смотрит на Куроо и он сейчас очень даже здесь.

*

— Итак, это для одного парня, — говорит Куроо-сан, а Хитока уже улыбается, — которого, к моей огромной радости, сейчас здесь нет.

За несколько месяцев работы в _Le Petit Звездочке_ у нее было достаточно времени, чтобы привыкнуть к любви Куроо-сана петь. Но даже после нескольких месяцев Хитока не может привыкнуть к тому, как удивительно звучит его голос. Не то чтобы голос Химуро-сана звучал хуже или менее чудесно, просто это совсем разные “чудесно”. Пение Куроо-сана самую капельку шероховато: иногда голос срывается или, наоборот, становится совсем тихим, если он вдруг слишком сильно фокусируется на чем-то, — и это еще более удивительно, потому что Куроо-сан поет почти все время, когда она видит его за работой. Но она определенно никогда раньше не видела его выступления на сцене, так что даже позволяет себе такую грубость, как оборвать себя на полуслове, разговаривая с Ямагучи, чтобы обернуться и поглядеть на Куроо-сана.

Но потом вдруг слышит, как Ямагучи бормочет “Черт”, и оглядывается. Тот смотрит на вход в кафе, и когда Хитока прослеживает его взгляд, понимает, почему.

Цукишима-кун застыл в проходе, хотя дверь еще не захлопнулась. Он уже стянул куртку с одного плеча, и ткань собралась на другой руке. Хитока совершенно непроизвольно подмечает детали: кончики золотистых прядей, потемневшие от влажного воздуха на улице, порозовевшие нос и щеки, глаза, неотрывно смотрящие на Куроо-сана, и слегка приоткрытый рот. Хитока не знает, какой из сегодняшних фактов больше говорит о том, как она изменилась: то, что парнем Мацуоки оказался Ирокез-сан, а она изумлялась этому не дольше минуты, то, что совсем недолго мялась перед тем, как заговорить с Ямагучи, или то, как на нее мгновенно нисходит понимание, как здорово, что Цукишима-кун здесь, хотя раньше она об этом никогда не задумывалась. И это заставляет задуматься, сколько всего она уже успела принять, не придавая этому значения; сколько всего происходило вокруг настолько неявно, что она даже не отдавала себе в этом отчета! И нервный ритм пальцев Ямагучи на стойке рядом с чашкой латте, и золотые сережки Мацуоки, которые та надевает только в особых случаях — когда хочет выглядеть особенно хорошо, или даже то, сколько раз Хитока видела Куроо-сана именно в этой одежде: в красной рубашке с закатанными рукавами и белой футболке с растянутым воротом, в мокасинах и темно-синих джинсах.

А затем, прежде чем она успевает осознать все это так, чтобы потом можно было в любой момент вспомнить, Куроо-сан склоняется к микрофону, шепча “раз, два, три, четыре”, и свет бликует на его браслете там, где запястье изогнуто, придерживая стойку.

И вот вступает ритм, низкий и приглушенный, как может звучать в ее представлении сердце, если приложить ухо к груди, и краем глаза Хитока видит, как Бокуто-сан поднимает камеру. Она очень рада этому, правда-правда, потому что не знает, куда сейчас смотреть, глядя на кого — улыбаться, над кем смеяться, а может быть, просто затаиться и постараться впитать в себя как можно больше — столько, сколько возможно для стороннего наблюдателя. Огни, людей, черную куртку Цукишимы-куна. Голос Куроо-сана, когда тот начинает петь.

Settle down with me.

Хитока чувствует острую боль в горле, начинающуюся где-то в плечах и ползущую вверх по шее. У Куроо-сана мягкий акцент, нежно обволакивающий каждое слово, усиленный микрофоном так, что Хитока подмечает все оттенки, хотя раньше слышала самые разные песни в его исполнении. Микрофон позволяет улавливать малейшие неровности в его голосе, царапины тут и там, хрипотцу в конце каждой строчки. _Settle down with me_ , и кажется, он почти мурлычет это вместо того, чтобы петь.

Сегодня Хитока улавливает даже больше, чем обычно. Момент, когда Бокуто-сан опускает камеру и перестает смотреть в видоискатель, и, хотя сидит спиной и Хитока не видит лица, все равно легко может представить его. Каждый раз, как Ямагучи поворачивает голову и смотрит то на Куроо-сана, то на Цукишиму-куна, чтобы удостовериться, что тот ничего не пропустил, и сам не замечает этого до тех пор, пока не встречается глазами с ней, и Хитока в ту же секунду конфузится.

“Безнадежны”, — беззвучно артикулирует для нее Ямагучи в тот момент, когда Куроо-сан заканчивает куплет.

I'm in love now.

Припев, как Хитока и ожидала, кажется, производит на Цукишиму-куна эффект разорвавшейся бомбы: когда слова достигают дальнего конца зала, он отшатывается назад. Хитока и это замечает: полшага, руку, взметнувшуюся на несколько сантиметров, чтобы ухватиться за что-нибудь, прежде чем гордость останавливает этот жест. Теперь она уже достаточно знает Цукишиму-куна. Безнадежен.

Хитока просто смотрит на Ямагучи и вряд ли сможет хоть как-то дать ему понять: да, так и есть, я согласна. Это и не нужно. Если судить с точки зрения стороннего наблюдателя, Ямагучи — лучший друг Цукишимы-куна, и такие вот мелочи — никакие не мелочи, на самом деле, — иногда затрагивают и Хитоку: когда становишься неотъемлемой частью чего-то, что не является твоей собственной историей, но ты слишком близко, чтобы остаться в стороне. Сейчас в горле встает комок, потому что она провела здесь бесчисленное множество утр, забывая про печенье в духовке или раскладывая ложки, спотыкаясь на каждом заказе в плохие дни и умудряясь улыбаться и желать каждому посетителю приятных выходных в хорошие. А еще потому, что неподъемная тяжесть монументальных трудов по экономике знакома ей только понаслышке. Потому, что люди вроде нее плохо понимают концепцию сплоченности, пока не начинают понимать хорошо, когда Хината вприпрыжку подлетает на первом же в учебном году обеде, решив, что дружба — это так же просто, как сказать “привет». И потому, что Кагеяма никогда не подчеркивает важные мысли в своих записях.

Ямагучи знает Цукишиму-куна целую вечность. Как сейчас, наверное, здорово быть Ямагучи.

Дружба, думает Хитока, это такая штука, когда становишься неотъемлемой частью истории, которая тебе не принадлежит, но могла бы быть и твоей. Песня звучит так мягко и так болезненно нежно, что остается лишь удивляться способности Куроо-сана так петь перед залом, наполовину заполненным незнакомыми людьми. Но когда он мурлычет мелодию в конце второго припева, ожидая вступления гитары, совершенно отрешенное выражение лица Химуро-сана, вышедшего вперед, говорит само за себя. Он смотрит на пятно на полу и слишком сосредоточен на том, чтобы сыграть правильно, изо всех сил стараясь дать понять, что этот момент принадлежит только Куроо-сану, которого сам пригласил на сцену. Хитока знает, что Химуро-сан играет здесь с первого курса, так что понимает все лучше многих.

Ямагучи рядом задерживает дыхание, и она автоматически поворачивается к двери. На миг ее охватывает паника: Цукишима-кун выходит наружу, и это очень красноречиво, но он так и не надел обратно куртку. Хитока успевает увидеть крупные хлопья, кружащие в вечернем воздухе перед тем, как осесть на землю, и думает, последует ли за ним Ямагучи.

Но тут замечает движение слева и молча наблюдает, как Бокуто-сан покидает свое место и пробирается к выходу.

*

Падает снег.

Акааши застыл у самой двери — сразу за ней, и Котаро знает: там он и останется. Цукки отошел чуть дальше и теперь стоит спиной к кафе; свет из окон раскрашивает его в оранжево-золотой, а уличные фонари поодаль покрывают мягкими бело-голубыми оттенками зимнего вечера. Он чуть наклонился вперед, держа руки в карманах, и снег уже начинает собираться на волосах.

Он выглядит так, будто не знает, что делать, и в кои-то веки Котаро понимает его.

Фишка в том, что вырасти рядом с кем-то, у кого ангельский голос, — это одно, а понять, как далеко они продвинулись, — совсем другое. Когда Куроо шагнул к микрофону, Котаро и за миллион лет бы не догадался, что тот собирается спеть. А если даже он не мог, что говорить о Цукки? Все они достаточно умны, чтобы понимать: падает снег, мерцают уличные фонари, Куроо поет для Цукки, и жизнь меняется.

Котаро все еще слышит мягкие аккорды гитары Химуро. Именно такие звуки притягивают в кафе людей с улицы: манящие, теплые, такие легкие для тех, кто не является частью истории.

Котаро — часть истории. Акааши тоже. Потрясенный профиль Цукки — сама история.

Он знает, что Котаро здесь. Котаро это знает. Они достаточно умны; он всегда знал, что Цукки искренне любит свое уединение. Его молчание — самый явный знак, о котором мог бы просить Котаро, и это заставляет его медлить. Он видит цвета и слышит звуки, и понимает, что заставило Цукки уйти: Куроо, снова и снова повторяющий эту чертову строчку: 

kiss me like you wanna be loved, wanna be loved, wanna be loved.

Всегда готовая восхищаться всем миром часть Котаро сейчас влюблена в Цукки: за его испуг, что кто-то смог сделать с ним такое. Котаро всем своим существом влюблен в этот мир. Снег начинает постепенно собираться на волосах Цукки, а изнутри снова доносится голос Куроо. Им всем нечего сказать, но Котаро хочет просто постоять здесь в тишине. Кажется, он, как и Цукки, не сможет вынести продолжения этой мелодии.

Он знает, как хотел бы назвать свой проект. Знает настолько четко и ясно, с такой уверенностью в своей правоте, что не собирается и словом ни с кем обмолвиться об этом — хоть с Акааши, хоть с тем же Ойкавой. Он — часть истории, и эта часть принадлежит ему. Когда части соберутся воедино, все поймут.

На несколько секунд, пока Акааши открывает дверь и проскальзывает внутрь, гитара начинает звучать громче. Это возвращает Котаро к линейному течению времени; он перестает наворачивать круги в своей голове и поднимает взгляд на Цукки.

— Пойдем, — говорит он. — Возвращаемся.

Может, ему здесь не место, но Котаро всегда был засранцем. Ему все равно, заметит ли на этот раз Куроо, как входит Цукки, все равно, даже если это заставит того прерваться, пропустить несколько тактов и начать сначала, все равно, даже если он больше не начнет. Ему до такой степени не все равно, что он чувствует каждый вздох Куроо перед каждой строчкой и сжатые кулаки в карманах Цукки, так что единственный способ сохранить рассудок — не обращать на это внимания. Позволить жизни течь дальше. Не было ни дня, когда бы его не было рядом, чтобы подхватить Куроо.

Он этого не делает. В смысле — не замечает, когда они входят обратно. Не замечает, потому что его глаза закрыты, ладони обнимают микрофон, и то, как он тихонько покачивается в такт музыке вместо со стойкой, означает, что это совершенно неосознанно.

Боже, он такой красивый. Но Котаро оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть на Цукки, на то, как тот не сводит с Куроо глаз, и вдруг не может вспомнить, почему раньше, до всего этого, с таким нетерпением хотел, чтобы Куроо нашел себе кого-нибудь.

Химуро вступает на последнем припеве — просто отрешенно подыгрывает более сильно звучащему голосу Куроо. Только тогда Котаро позволяет, чтобы его поразило прямо в сердце. И боже, как же это потрясающе. Порой он спрашивает себя, не слишком ли они молоды, чтобы испытывать подобное, но мысли эти уходят так же быстро, как и пришли: он видел и больше. Не хуже или лучше, но определенно — больше.

Однако это не означает, что и другие тоже. К тому времени, как песня заканчивается и Куроо расслабленно опирается на стойку микрофона, снова прикрыв напоследок глаза, Цукки уже снова выскакивает за дверь. И на этот раз Котаро тоже не винит его, но и не идет следом.

Куроо открывает глаза и улыбается. Он выглядит удовлетворенным. Принимая все во внимание, Котаро надеется, что Цукки не забудет прикрыть голову.

*

Падает снег.

Кей смутно помнит, что утром читал прогноз погоды и улыбался. Кей вообще очень смутно помнит утро. Он держит руки в карманах, а дверь в кафе за его спиной все еще слегка приоткрыта. В этом кафе хранится пара украденных у Кея наушников. В этом кафе хранится бесчисленное множество всего, украденного у Кея. Колпачки от ручек, спокойствие, танец и брелок.

К Кею приходит осознание.

Падает снег. Голос Куроо остается с ним даже здесь, за дверью кафе — прямо в груди. This feels like falling in love, falling in love, falling in love.


End file.
